Not Alone
by phantomworks
Summary: That's where Kaiba holds the power. With one word, he could have my friends turned against me and then I'd really…  … be alone…


Phantomworks; wow, this one starts on M… wonder what it's going to be about?

**Alice: you don't know?**

Phantomworks;….. I don't own Yugioh or its characters, only this fanfic

Chapter 1

"NYA-AH!" I cried out my climax as I felt liquid flow up through me. Collapsing onto the strong chest, I had to pan for a while to catch my breath before weakly hitting the heaving chest under me. "B-b*****! Ya weren't supposed ta come inside me…" I growled tiredly.

"Kind of hard not too when you take me in like that and jerk off in front of me." He retorted. Growling in repose, I force myself up and stumble to the bathroom to clean up. Once cleaned, I stare at my naked form in the mirror. Blonde hair was _not_ normal for Japanese people, but it was my natural color. With the blonde hair came brown eyes and scarred tan skin that gleamed slightly in the light.

My name is Joey Wheeler.

And I just had sex with Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.

But we aren't lovey-dovey. In fact, we hate each other. Hate. Not love. So you're probably wonderin' why we're having sex if we hate each other. Well, it's an awkward subject. On day, we were fightin' alone after school and the next thing I knew, I was rasping out moans and he was thrustin' into me with more strength than we ever used in fistfights.

Now don't get the wrong idea! He may have topped once! … Okay every time, but I'm the one in control of this… thing that's goin' on. I'm the one that says when where and how. And he's perfectly fine with me decisions as long as it doesn't give him bad publicity.

Of course why would I want publicity? My dad would kick me out _for good_ if he ever found out what I do. Where Kaiba is worried about his sales (like he needs anymore money) I'm worried about my life. The last thing I need is my only constant family walkin' outta my life. Sure Serenity's always there for me, but there's only so much she can do.

Okay, enough about my family, you're probably wondering why I keep doin' it if there's such a risk, right? Well, the answer is simple…

… I'm addicted to it.

There, I said it. I'm addicted to sex with Seto Kaiba, the one who always degrades me and makes fun of me. But the sex is so… good! There's nothin' that's remotely as pleasurable as this (believe me, I would know). That and it's the only time that I feel loved or wanted.

I know that I'm the only one that feels that way and the feeling is shallow at best. Kaiba's only goal is sex when we meet, it's the only thing he expects ta find. It's the only thing he _gets_ 'cause there ain't no way I'm tellin' him. He would degrade me beyond my limit and… well… you don't want to know what will happen.

Anyway, that's not important now that I'm done here.

"I'll call ya fer da next one." I said as I slid my clothes on. Glad nothin' got on them, then I'd have ta find some way ta wash 'em.

"That's it?" he asked. That's weird. He usually just grunts an affirmative and leaves, "I reserved this room for this and then you leave? What was the point in reserving the room?"

Oh, so he's getting' mad about rentin' the hotel room. … Well that does make sense. "Thought ya couldn't walk in wit'out a reserve an' one night is da cheapest."

"Yes, but what did you expect me to _do_ with the room once you were done?" oh so now he blames it on _me_. I only _suggested_ that he rent a hotel room. Now he blames _me_ because _he_ went out and got a five star room complete with living room, kitchen-thingy, wide screen TV and humongous bed. On second thought…

"Gah! It you're really dat worried 'bout it, _I'll_ stay here tonight. Dat way ya don' feel like ya spent yer money on nothin', okay?" I growled, crossing my arms angrily. An act of course. If I asked nicely, I'm sure he would think that I had planned this. As it was now, I'm sure that he'd kick me out anyway.

To my surprise, he merely grunted and slipped into the bathroom himself to change and such. Was that a yes then? I heard the shower run for a while then it shut off and after a few minutes of clothes rustling, he stepped out –fully clothed and in his ridiculous trench coat. "You better not order any room service here, because I am _not_ going to pay for it."

Though I put on the 'you're-makin'-me-do-this-when-I-had-better-things-to-do' act, inside I was jumpin' for joy! To think I was plannin' on sleepin' in the streets tonight! Yeah, I got in another fight wit' my dad and its best _not_ to go home to work things out. Once he was gone, I ran to the phone. Okay, now I was just bein' stubborn. What can I say? He told me not too. He should learn.

Joey Wheeler don't do what he's told.

… I just thought in 3rd person… I seriously need help. Not that I didn't know that, what with the sucky childhood I've had and stuff. Once food and a wake-up call was ordered, I grabbed the unsoiled sheets off the bed and settled in the smaller couch. Honestly, the bed was way too big, much bigger than what I was used to.

Hearin' a knock on the door, I scrambled up and opened it for the tray of food that wheeled itself in. thanking the employee that brought it, I dug in as it I was starving, cause –let's face it- I am. I'm pretty sure that I scared the daylights out of the waiter. Hope I didn't give him nightmares for the next few days.

Man dis food is good! My compliments to the chef. Thought Kaiba won't be happy about it, but he was practically _askin'_ for it. Of course, I could just blame it on needin' the energy for somethin' more important (you know what I mean). Wonder if that'll get him off my case… probably not.

Food's gone and time for bed. Snuggling into my make-shift bed, it wasn't long before I fell asleep. Too bad I couldn't tell my friends about stayin' in a five-star hotel. They'll ask how I got the money to spend the night here and that would lead to revealing my secret life. More than my dad, I don't want my _friends _to find out. That's where Kaiba holds the power. With one word, he could have my friends turned against me and then I'd really…

… be alone…

Phantomworks: okay, is this one any good either?

**Alice; if you sound so unsure of yourself, people won't read it.**

Phantomworks; most of my current fans won't anyway because it's puppyshipping.

**Alice; whatever.**


End file.
